Dragon Heart and Soul
by Lil'Tynes100
Summary: This is the story of Xicela, Goku's long lost daughter. Will Xicela be able to make through the whole day without letting someone have it? Find out. Note: IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dbz characters.
1. The Igniting Reunion

The story starts out with Xicela in the hospital due to her just coming back from a mission. When she comes back stronger than ever here nurse/ only family tells her the truth about her parents. She flees in search of her real parents. When she reaches earth Chi chi presses Xicela into her new school. Where Gohan goes. Will Xicela be able to handle it all?

* * *

I had just returned from a mission on a planet, the people we rescued from there, their warriors, joined our elite fighting squads, the civilians came with us,too. The reason is the planet was on a crash course with an asteroid. The asteroid was to big for one of our power blasts to destroy it, our only option was to get everyone off the planet, so we did. I returned to my home planet with minor injuries. Scraps, bruises, cuts. The normal stuff. I was still sent to the hospital. I never understood why.

* * *

"Well, Xicela. Your quite powerful. Did it increase again?"The speaking nurse stopped and gazed in awe. Her name was Jaie. She is my foster mom. I have two foster brothers. X is the oldest and Xion is the youngest.

"Well, yeah. It always does not matter what I do. I just want to know how I always get this power after a brief mission." I said looking at the pictures on her desk. They were all of ones we took together.

"Well, I guess we have no choice now but to send you to Earth, to meet your father." She finished. She looked pained to say it, but it' looked like she was also relived to get it off her chest.

_'Father? I actually have one of those.'_ I thought. I sat where I was and faced her, and said "Well now, I'm 13. I think I deserve an explanation of who he is, and what happened to him, and why I've never meet him."

"Well, he lives on Earth. He's married, you have two brothers, named Gohan and Goten. Goten is the youngest, he is about 12 now that we know of and Gohan is 15. You were separated from them when you were around 3, you were on a trip to visit a friend on another planet and suddenly, your ship was hit and you fell out, he did all he could to get you back but, it was no use, he couldn't find the ship and they had to land, your older brother Gohan, was only 5 became infuriated and started destroying stuff. So, your father turned around and left to calm Gohan." She explained.

"I wanna meet him. When is the next space-capsule leaving?" I asked.

"Uh, right now." She pointed to a window.

"Aha, I'll have to be on my way. Maybe 'Earth' will have reception out this far." I said running out.

"Maybe!" She called, watching me run out. "Wait!" She called chasing after me. It didn't take her long to catch up to me. "Take these." She handed me shopping capsules and a capsule that said 'Jaie and Xicela's memories.'

"It has everything, you need to survive on Earth. Or at least to remember us." She said feeling sad.

"Don't worry, Jaie. I'll be okay." I said putting the capsules in my pocket. Starting to walk off again she stopped me and handed me another capsule.

"It's your wardrobe and some of the few things you really like." She said tearing up.

"Jaie... you didn't have to." I said trying not to cry.

"I know, but I just wanted you to have a piece of home." She said. She must have known about everything. The mission, what would happen, and sending me back. But it still pained her to see me go.

"I'll miss you. I'll try to reach you from 'Earth'." I said turning away to face the door.

"I'll miss you more. Your phone is in one of the capsules. I modified it so it could reach me and your friends from Earth." She said walking away.

"Bye, Jaie." I muttered walking out the door into the crisp air. It was bright and sunny outside. Children were playing, adults were reading and walking in the parks, teenagers were either playing a sport or in the shade relaxing.

* * *

"Goku," Krillin started. "Are we gonna start training again?"

"Training, we'll start tomorrow, it's such a nice day to chill by the river." He explained.

"Well, I can't argue with you. It's such a great day. I think I feel a song coming on." He began.

"Don't ruin it, Krillin." Gohan stated.

"I'm just kidding." he laughed. Everyone was there, well almost everyone, Vegeta hadn't shown up yet.

"Hey, where's Vegeta? He was supposed to be here an hour ago." Bulma asked.

At that, Vegeta had appeared with kid Trunks. He instinctively ran over to Goten.

"Vegeta, you made it." Bulma said happily hugging him.

"Tch." He said waving her off.

He sat under the cherry trees, trying to avoid contact with Goku or Krillin.

Goku, then got up and walked over to Vegeta.

"You don't have to be over here by yourself, ya know." He looked at Vegeta waiting for a response.

"Not now, Kakarot." He scowled.

"Whoa, easy. Maybe you should come over with us." He gestured.

Vegeta now standing, looked him in the eye and said "I'll consider it."

"Look, I'm not a child, I don't need to be treated like one!" called Goten.

Vegeta and Goku both looked back to see Goten and Chi-Chi arguing.

"Well, that's not gonna end very well." Goku laughed. Vegeta couldn't help but snicker.

"Hey, we were wondering if we could use the Gravity Room. Since some of us don't know how to use it, like me and Gohan do, they wanted you to show them the ropes."

"This better not be a trick." He remarked.

"Trick? Well, ouch that hurts." Goku walked over. The wind blowing their hair.

"Oh, so you decided to come say hi, did you?" Piccolo remarked.

"No, Namekian. I heard that you weaklings wanted to use my Gravity Room."

"I know your not talking about me." Krillin stated.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta turned to face him.

"Ah aha. I guess it was a trick." He said laughing.

* * *

"Hey wait!" I called to the capsule men

"To late kid. You just missed the wave." They said.

"But, I need one now!" I told them.

"Hey, we got one more left!" Called a man with black hair and deep blue eyes. Captain I would guess.  
He walked over calm, cool, and collected. I don't understand how he was so calm working with such handed me the keys.

I walked over to the capsule and put the key in. It opened, I climbed in, set my designated area and took off. Just as I left I saw the Captain smacking the capsule men upside the head. "How dare you not offer off the last capsule you imbeciles! If you didn't meet your quota today you would've been fired! Be glad that girl came and took that capsule!" He barked at them.

It was kinda scary being alone again I guess. For the first time in a long time, you could say. I used to wonder from empty house to empty house sleeping in those houses alone, in the dark. Then, Jaie finally took me in. But, I haven't been alone since then. All those memories rushing back is a little scary all at once, so I slept. No nightmares, it was actually quite calming, I dreamed of meeting my dad, he had black hair, and was muscular. That's about all I could get of him. Other than his name: 'Goku'.

* * *

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled running after the fleeing Goku

"Vegeta!" Goku mocked only making Vegeta madder with rage.

"Get back here!" Vegeta screamed shooting beams at Goku

"Oh, so close," Vegeta shot another but missed "but not close enough." Goku finished. Vegeta grunted with frustration. Then stopped chasing Goku. Goku looked back and laughed, while he wasn't paying attention and he neared the circular object.  
"Omph." He ran into the object. As he stood up the capsule opened the Z Fighters running to the object. Stepping out of the capsule was a girl.

"Who are you?!" Asked a boy with spiky black hair, he looked very close to the guy in my dream.

"Me? I'm Xicela. I've come here to find my dad, and my brothers, Gohan and Goten." I said. To this they were all shocked and gazed in awe, all except one that walked away, he had tall, spiky black hair too but it was pointed into one big spike, and he was a little taller than me. At this point the people standing there were laughing.

"What's so funny? It's like you've never seen an intergalactic spaceship before." I said.

"Oh we have. It's just. It resembles a Saiyan spaceship." Said the man with six circles on his head.

"Well, it should. It is a Saiyan ship." I said. The man with six circles collapsed on the ground in utter shock, others got into a battle stance, all excepting something exciting to happen. The only ones that didn't get into their fighting stances where the two boys with spiky black hair, one was the man from my dream so, obviously that was Goku. The boy next to him must have been one of his two sons.

"Well, if your implying that my dad is also yours then.. I'm Gohan. Your older brother, I'm 15." He replied.

"Oh so you must be Goku. If that's Gohan." I said looking at the taller man with spiky hair that was curved to the right, he was built like the man in my dream.  
"Uh, yeah, but how do you know my name? How are you even..." He stopped.. then started up "Your name is Xicela right, I remember having a daughter but she was separated from me when I was exploring space with Gohan." he finished.

"Goku, she has the powerlevel to be your daughter." Six Dots said.

"What do you mean, Krillin?" He asked.

"I mean look at here powerlevel." Krillin said.

"Uh.." The pointy haired guy that was a few inches taller than me said.

" Wow. 18,000. That's strong for a 13 year old." Goku remarked.

"That's stronger than me when I was 13." Gohan replied.

"Well, it didn't just come to me. I had to work hard to get there." I said.

"Well, Xicela. Instead of just standing here lets introduce ourselves since your not gonna harm us in anyway. I'm Krillin." He said.

The boy with purplish white hair spoke next "Trunks. Son of Vegeta and Bulma."

"Your from the future." I said.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" he asked.

"The other little boy resembles you to much." I said pointing at the little boy sitting with Goten.

"Oh yeah. I guess your right." he laughed.

The girl with blue hair told me her name next. "Bulma. Trunks' mom. Wife of Vegeta."

The namekian said his name next "Piccolo." it was a gruff tone, it spoke many volumes.

"That's a namekian name. But your not just one namekian you've combined powers with one of them."

"Uh!" the namekian uttered with shock and surprise.

"She's smart too. Must get that from Chi-Chi" Krillin murmured.

"Aww thanks, Krillin." I said. He looked shocked that I had heard him from so far away.

"Uh..." Krillin murmured after he blinked a few times.

"How did you know I combined my powers on Nameki?" Piccolo said.

"Easy, I've seen it happen in front of me before. My class went to a museum and we were told how the legendary warriors would do this to become stronger. But, you, your different than those warriors, Kamiccolo." I said. Goku burst into laughter along with Gohan and Krillin.

"We combined our powers, not our names!" Piccolo said.

"Ok ok. That's just what the tour guide said, and I quote 'This is the legendary Kamiccolo.'" I said.

"Obviously, you were lied to, so just call me Piccolo." he uttered still using that gruff tone.

Next announce his name was "Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." I walked over to Gohan.

"Man, is he always this cocky?" I whisper asked into his ear.

"Yeah, pretty much." he whispered back.

"Sounds annoying. No one has said anything to him about it?" I whisper asked again.

"No, we just let him go on." He laughed in reply.

"That's nice." I replied.

More people got introduced such as: Chi-Chi, Bra, Android 18, Goten, Little Trunks, Marron (Krillin's kid),Mr. Satan, Yamcha, Tien, and so on.

"Have you unlocked Super Saiyan yet?" Goku asked me.

"Yeah. Wanna see?" I replied.

"Yeah sure." He replied excitedly, he was like a giant kid. I loved it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I powered up, my hair turned blonde with black horns as bangs and an upside down 'V' formed with the figure of the bangs. My eyes turned turquoise, and my powerlevel shoot up exponentially high.

"Wow, you look like dad when goes super saiyan. Except those black horns there new." Gohan remarked shocked.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah you do. Your definitely a saiyan. You even resemble mom and dad in your normal state. Here that mom?!" Gohan asked his mom excitedly.

"Yeah I hear. But how is she a full saiyan without a tail?" She asked. They had been to excited greeting me, to realize I had no tail.

"It was removed permanently a really long time ago." I replied. "I was told I was a full saiyan, doesn't mean it's true. It doesn't make a lot of sense.I've been baffled by it over the years." I finished

"You're right it doesn't make any sense, so I'm just gonna say your a half saiyan." Chi chi said. "But if you're a Son, you're gonna be put into school immediately." She finished confidently. There was no changing her mind now.

"Alright," I replied chill with the fact. No one really picked on me about my name, no matter how unusual or weird it was. "But, if a fight does manage to break out between me and another student, I won't hold back." I warned. She brushed it off, but Gohan caught the main vibe I was putting off.

"You'll start _this_ Monday. I'll set out your clothes." She replied walking over to Bulma and Bra. "But _first_, we'll need to get you some." She finished standing between Bulma and Bra. I shuttered at that. It may be weird, but I hated shopping. Unless it was for a new gi, which it wasn't.


	2. The Terrible Three

"Chi-Chi, lets go in there! Or there!" Bulla pointed to many different shops, the only one she ever pointed to that caught my attention was the one with casual clothes. All the ones Chichi went into were formal wear shops.

"Chi-" I stopped "Am I supposed to call you mom or Chi-Chi?" I asked. She spun around to face me. We were in the middle of an isle in 'Mia's Formal' the clothes were nice and all but they weren't really my style.

"My dear, you will call me mom or mother. I've never had a daughter, so it's a learning experience for the both of us." she finished and went back to shopping. I walked over to Gohan and slumped down next to him.

"Is it always this boring?" I asked him

"Pretty much, just be lucky you don't have to carry it, like me and dad." he said pointing at the stack of bags.

"I wish this was like Planet Fuseix." I said looking down, I saw Chi-Chi walking over. '_Oh man, not another sweater! I mean they're cute and all but geez! I might not need another sweater for two years!' _I thought.

"Why? Do you guys have shopping capsules or something?" He laughed, but on Planet Fuseix we actually _do_ have shopping capsules to make portability easier.

"Yeah! It's so much easier than lugging all these bags around." I said.

"Do you have one with you?" He asked excitedly, he must be tired of carrying those bags. I know I would be.

"No, sorry Gohan." I said plainly.

"Man, that sucks." He replied disappointed.

"Sike! It's right here." I said holding the capsule in my hand.

"It's not very big." He replied.

"Portability purposes."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"Yeah, it's awesome." I said popping the cap and sucking up all the bags. The capsule wasn't even close to being full. "And it doesn't get full easily."

"Do you think Bulma could copy the building technique if she could take this one apart and put it back together?" He asked hopefully.

"Possibly." I answered

"We'll tell her, when we unload all the bags."

"Yeah, or when she took it apart all the bags would fly out."I laughed, and so did Gohan. Sooner or later after me and Gohan were talking Chi-Chi walked over.

"Were leaving. Come on lets go." She said grabbing us.

"Ok, but I left something in the food court." I said running off. I waited in the food court until they walked far enough where I could see them but they couldn't see me. So, I darted into the casual clothing store I saw from before and bought some of the more comfortable and good looking clothes. I walked out into the mall and put the bags down and contained them in the capsule. I soon caught up to Chi-Chi and told her I found what I was looking for.

* * *

"Good now we can get out of here and get you enrolled at Gohan's school." Chi-Chi said when we reached Capsule Corp.

"One question. Where does Gohan go to school?" I asked, one hundred percent confused.

"He goes to Orange Star High School. You'll be attending their new add on this year. In the Middle School. 8th grade right?" She replied confident.

"Right." I responded just as confident.

"Wait, when did Orange Star add on?" Gohan asked confused.

"Just this summer Gohan. I can't believe you didn't hear about it." Bulma said.

"Well, you know all I do is train and train." Gohan replied, laughing so did Bulma.

"So, you like to train? You should teach me what you know." I replied seriously.

"Really? I won't go easy on you cause your a girl or my sister." he replied just as serious. I looked him dead in the eye.

"So, just cause I'm a _girl_ I'm not a good enough student?" I replied. "I thought we had this thing called equal rights?" I finished. Someone had laughed and I spun around to see Vegeta.

He hadn't quite finished laughing but managed to say "Ha! A girl actually fight Gohan and win? I can't see that happening." he said. Soon enough I was looking at him

"What are you afraid of a challenge?" I pressed.

"Me afraid?" Vegeta countered. He laughed again. "Little girl, lost in your own world, I could take you easily."

I laughed this time. "Really? Then if your so big and bad, after a month of being here, I'll fight you. We'll then see if gender really matters." I finished confidentially walking away.

"Whoa, Vegeta." Goku started. "I saw that look she gave you,when you challenged her. Kinda reminds me of when we first battled. She's serious." he finished.

"Kakarot, must I remind you, I've had more time to perfect my technique longer than she has?" Vegeta replied.

"No, I know you've had more time. But do you remember she said 'Give her a month after being here.'" He replied smiling.

"Ya know, I gotta agree with my sister on this." Gohan stated.

"Ha! Just cause she trains for a couple days with one brat doesn't mean a thing. She couldn't beat me with all the training in the world." He stated, over confidently and then walked away.

"Ya know a person can do anything they put their minds to!" Goku stated as Vegeta walked away. Vegeta brushed it off with a dismiss of his hand and what sounded like a "whatever."

"He's to confident. It won't do him any good in the long run" Gohan stated.

"What do you mean, Gohan?" Goku asked Gohan.

"I mean, I'm going to teach her my best techniques. She's a fast learner." Gohan stated confidently.

"Ya know, I think Xicela can handle this on her own. But, she did ask for those sessions." Goku replied.

"I think the same thing, dad. I'm gonna teach her what I know, you might wanna help train her too." Gohan finished.

"Good, you can start next week and I'll just have to take you up on that offer." Goku finished the conversation and headed off to the trees to relax. Gohan flew into the sky looking for Xicela and soon found her still walking, he also saw Vegeta walking in the same direction. Gohan flew at a high speed to catch up to Xicela.

* * *

Gohan finally caught up to Xicela, who was still walking in the wrong direction. If he thought he knew where she was going. Gohan soon landed a few feet behind Xicela.

"Gohan, I know your there." I said.

"How'd ya know?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid. I know your power level and aura, plus the scent your body puts off." I finished.

"That's not the point. I came here to tell you, that dad is having us go to the training location tonight, and that's where me and dad are going to teach you from now on until your 'battle' with Vegeta." Gohan explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." he replied confidently.

"What's Vegeta's deal on girls not being able to fight?" I asked, it really did bug me.

"I don't know."

"Honestly, I don't wanna fight him. But, if it makes him learn, them all for it." I stated.

"You could invite the Z Fighters to help you at the training sessions. That way you get more in one session." Gohan replied.

"That'll work." I replied back.

"Alright, I'll get it set up. They'll all be there to help." Gohan said turning around. He started to fly away.

"Ok." I said flying behind him.

* * *

"So, you want us to help train Xicela?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. She wants to get more done in her training sessions." Gohan admitted.

"I can understand why that is." Goku stated.

"I don't mind coming." Krillin said.

"So, all we have to do is get everyone else on board." Gohan said, getting ready to go to the training sight.

"I'll get them." Trunks said.

"I'll come too." Goku replied.

"Alright." Trunks replied back.

"Thanks for this Trunks." I said before taking off.

* * *

Goku and Trunks flew all over telling the Z Fighters about there plan. They all agreed to help Xicela and Gohan during the training sessions to help her become a stronger opponent.

Later that night. I sat in the room Goku and Chi-Chi had for me. It was nice. There was a bed with black and orange comforters and pillows, a black carpet, blue satin curtains, a desk to study on and do homework and stuff, a closet, a bathroom, and a dresser. There was a lamp, a small computer, and we all had a TV, it was set with two or three channels. They were all informational channels, I was okay with it.

I quickly unlocked the capsule with my clothes in it. They all came out in neat piles and each had notes like one said 'Casual.' another said 'Summer.' they were all categorized just how me and Jaie had them.

I put the clothes in my dresser. Which only had socks in it. All my dressy or fancy clothes for school were in my closet. I placed the capsule that said 'Jaie and Xicela's memories in a box along with some baby clothes she put in the capsule. I pulled out my phone and saw I still had signal to Planet Fuseix.

I quickly texted Jaie, telling her what had been happening and she soon responded back with **'Wow, that's a lot to deal with at once. Is it fun? Are you excited to fight another Prince other than Sky and Kai? Did you meet your brothers and your mother?'** I responded

**"Yeah. There amazing, especially Gohan. He really makes me feel like family. I'm really excited, I know Sky and Kai's techniques to well. How's X and Xion? Do they miss me?" **

She quickly sent back **'Do you like having them around? Are they sending you to school? X and Xion are fine and they said they can't wait to see you again.' **

I responded **'Yeah, I like having them around and they like having me around. Yes, Chi-Chi is sending me off to school tomorrow. She made me test so I could qualify for advanced classes with the 9th graders. I have to go. Gotta be up early. Love ya, Bye.' **

She sent back **'Ok good. Hope ya made it. Love you too, Bye.' **and I turned my phone off and went to bed.

* * *

**End!**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Post Reviews please and thank you!**


	3. Dumb Luck

Xicela is starting school today. Excitement rushes through her to see what it's like at Orange Star Middle. She's more nervous than excited though. 'What if they don't like me?' she thought.

* * *

"XICELA! Get up get up!" Goten said jumping on the bed.

I grumbled and got up. "Okay, chill little one." I said holding Goten out in my arms.

"Goten! Gohan! Xicela! Get down here breakfast is ready. I dropped Goten.

"Ow..." He said.

"Sorry, Goten." I said as the little boy rushed down the stairs. I thought I heard a crash, but it must have just been him trying to stop running.

"Goten! How many times have I told you to not run up and down the stairs!?" Chi Chi yelled. No response from Goten. He must have been eating.

"Well, looks like she did lay out your clothes." Gohan said standing at my bedside. I was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Oh yeah, what did she lay out?" I asked.

"Blue skirt, White undershirt, and a plain orange shirt." He replied.

"Stick it in my dresser. I'm not wearing that." I said stepping out of the shower, beginning to brush my hair.

"Alright." He said sticking the clothes in my dresser. "Well, you better hurry getting ready before Goten and dad eat everything."

"Just waiting for you to leave." I said standing by the door.

"Okay," he chuckled, leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

I got dressed in a nice orange shirt and dark blue jeans. I wore weighted training boots, Gohan had Bulma make me some. She made them look like regular shoes even though they weren't in exchange for the shopping capsule.

I walked down stairs, to see everyone except Chi Chi chowing down.

"Xicela, what are you wearing?" Chi Chi asked.

"Those clothes you laid out, they aren't really comfortable, and they didn't look to good on me." I said. Gohan snickered quietly. It was his idea for me to say that.

"Oh, alright." She said, letting it slide. I took a seat away from the three messy boys, it was kinda disturbing how they ate. I think Gohan was the only one that showed table manners. I took the plate she had sitting there for me. I stared at it.

"Wow." I said.

"What?" Chi Chi asked.

"It's just a lot of food." I said while the three boys stopped eating and looked at me like I had three heads.

"You can eat it right?" Chi Chi replied.

"Oh yeah, I can eat it." I responded, starting to chow down. It was delicious. I looked at the clock, I had a couple minutes before I had to leave.

"Xicela, lets go." Gohan said. Getting up.

"Alright." I said trailing out behind him, putting on my black jacket, it was similar to Gohan's.

* * *

"Why do you leave so early?" I asked him.

"So, if there is any problems in town I can step in. The police are so lazy there." Gohan answered taking off to the sky. I followed behind him.

"So, if you didn't go to school one day, who would take care of the crime?" I asked.

"Probably Videl." He said nearing the city. It was huge.

"So, how do you know where the crime is?" I asked.

"I just wait for sirens and follow them." He answered.

"Makes sense." I said. Soon we heard the sirens go off.

"That's our cue." Gohan said flying off in the direction of the sirens so I followed.

* * *

Four men stood at the steps of a bank, holding two bags each. I suppose each bag held $500 each. One was taller than the others, obviously he was the leader. The leader stated "You all have five seconds to vacate the premises. Or I will vacate you myself." he started to count when we showed up.

"Oh really?" Gohan pressed. "Well, I'm not leaving." He finished.

"Me either." I jumped in. The man held up a gun and threatened to shoot.

"You won't do it." I tempted. He did shoot the gun, the bullet coming at me. I swiftly deflected the bullet with a mere finger beam. "It won't do you any good. Just give it up." I finished. He aimed at Gohan next, which was a really bad idea. He shot at Gohan. He caught the bullet.

"Your in trouble now." Gohan said, the guy's face was priceless, it emitted a look of shear terror. Gohan charged at the other three on the sidelines. Knocking out each one with one hit.

"Looks like your next." Gohan said standing right in front of the leader. His face showed more terror. Gohan punched the leader in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. He held his stomach and tried to hit back, but missed. Gohan then landed an upper cut, sending the guy flying. Gohan then proceeded to teleport up to the guy and elbow him in the back causing him to hit the ground and become unconscious long enough for the police to take him to the station along with the other three goons.

"Wow, Gohan. " I trilled. "I wanna do that some day."

"Fight crime?"

"Yeah, just like you."

"Well, I'll just have to make that happen."

"Hey punk? Who are you?! Why are you helping us?!" Asked one of the policemen.

"You can call us Team Extreme." Gohan replied. "Because none of you know how to do your job." He finished flying off to the nearest alley, I followed him. Soon a blue helicopter came to the scene. It was a girl with black hair split into two ponytails, big blue eyes, and she was dressed nicely in a white top that said 'I don't give up.', black jeans, and black fighting gloves.

"Hey, Gohan." I stopped flying to turn around. "Who's that?"

"Who?" He said turning around. "Oh, that's Videl."

"Friend?" I asked.

"Depends on the situation I guess."

"Anyone else I should know about?" I asked.

"I guess, Sharpener and Erasa. Their close with Videl." He explained.

"Well, are they a 'problem?'" I asked.

"Not Erasa, but Sharpener has this idea he's still stronger than me. Even though I have proven many times I am." Gohan explained more. I played with my bag straps.

"Him, stronger than you? Can he even handle level two in the Gravity Room?" I asked.

Gohan laughed. "No, he can't. But Videl can. She can handle up to level three." He responded.

"Will I be meeting this 'Sharpener' today?"

"You can if you want to." Gohan said turning away and flying off.

"Well, I want to, and your gonna introduce me." I said flying behind Gohan.

* * *

Meanwhile with Videl.

"What the hell? Who keeps doing this?!" Videl yelled.

"Well, it's still the same boy. But, today there was a girl with him. Looked around the age of thirteen, she looked a lot like him." The officer started. "The boy took out all four of the villains by himself, he didn't give the girl a chance to attack them. All she did was blast a ray of light through her fingers." Explained the officer.

"So, did they look alike?" Videl questioned.

"Very." Stated the officer.

"So, it's the same boy. Now I have to deal with a little girl!" Videl screamed. Steamed she got in her helicopter and took off for school.

* * *

"Gohan, who's the little girl? Babysitting or something?" Erasa asked. She had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a lime green shirt with black strips and a pair of blue jeans.

"Little?! Who the hell you calling little?" I asked angrily. 'Man, this girl is dense.' I thought.

"Quite the temper you got there." Erasa remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said standing next to Gohan.

"This your little sister or something?" Sharpener asked. He had long blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue tank top to show off his arms, and a pair of tattered blue jeans.

"I'm not little. I'm in the 8th grade, stupid." I told them. A surprised Sharpener quickly thought of a comeback.

"Well, if I'm so stupid how did I manage making it to the 9th grade?" He pressed.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." I said tauntingly. Erasa laughed so did Gohan.

"What are you laughing at, nerd boy?" Sharpener yelled embarrassed.

"Hey at least my brother gets good grades!" I stomped. "He'll be going off to college while your stuck here saying 'Would you like ketchup, sir?'." Erasa and Gohan continued to laugh at our argument. Clearly Sharpener was unhappy about this.

"Why you little.." Sharpener paused. "Why does it matter. If your like your brother, you won't do anything about what I call you." He finished.

"Oh really. You think you can drag Gohan down with me. You better think twice." I said raising a fist to the taller boy. He had height it didn't scare me, I've faced taller opponents.

"Looky here, Little Nerd wants to fight." He mocked. Gohan had finally had enough.

"Look, Sharpener. You can pick on me. But that's to far." He said angrily.

"Oh yeah, what are ya gonna do about it?" Sharpener asked mockingly. Finally having enough, I charged at the taller boy. I hadn't had much experience in fighting humans, but I was angry so I didn't care. I rolled a total of 20 punches only 15 had landed. I guess it was dumb luck that I landed so many on such a big dude. When I finally got up, a wounded Sharpener arose too. He tried to hit me back but he was quickly intercepted by Gohan's fist. That was seriously some dumb luck. Sharpener let out a slight gasp. He held his arm. Gohan didn't break, he barely did anything to him, just held his fist there waiting for Sharpener to hit it, so it was really his own stupidity.

"How can such a-" He was cut off. 'Thank lord.' I thought he had finally stopped talking. Videl walked up to us.

"Who's the girl?" She asked.

"Well, hi." I said. Videl glared, it would have given anyone a scare, anyone that was under five years old.

"This is Xicela. My sister. She'll be starting here today." Gohan answered for me.

"What happened to Sharpener?" She asked knowing he probably deserved it, which he did.

"That girl. I was just talking and she attacked me." Sharpener lied.

"What a load of bull!" I said dragging a fist. I gave him a You-better-tell-her-the-truth face. He stammered.

"Sharpener that's such a lie. We all know what went down." Erasa rushed to defend me and Gohan.

"What happened?" Videl asked impatient for the truth. Sooner or later after not getting answers she gave up.

* * *

"Are you guys going to Capsule Corp today?" Videl asked the group.

"I'm going. Gonna meet Bulma Briefs for the first time." Erasa said. "I heard she's the smartest and prettiest woman in the world." Erasa finished.

"Erasa, smart women can't be pretty." Sharpener remarked. I bit my tongue, he had no idea how wrong he was. It was also really offensive. Videl punched him in the arm and said "How untrue, I get good grades and you think I'm pretty, Sharpener." He stuttered. He couldn't think of a comeback this time. 'Thank you, Videl' I thought.

"Actually, Bulma is very pretty and very smart." Gohan stated. 'How would he know? Has he every meet Bulma Briefs?' Videl thought.

"Yeah, I won't hold my breath." Sharpener argued. 'Man, does this guy ever shut up?' I thought.

"Alright." Gohan replied obviously tired of arguing

"Xicela, are you excited about being here?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said not really caring.

"You'll love it. The smartest 8th graders get to come into our class today after the Capsule Corp trip. If they can handle the work, they get to stay." She said excitedly.

"Oh, looks like you'll have a few new classmates." I said.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Sharpener questioned. Gohan laughed at Sharpener's dumb question.

"Well, an average teen is supposed to have an IQ of 112. I possess an IQ of 130. I have a friend, she posses an IQ of 226. You Sharpener possess an IQ of 50. So, it surprises me that you even made it to the 9th grade." I explained.

"I have a higher IQ than 50." He mumbled. Videl laughed along with me, Gohan, and Erasa. We walked to class. I had to branch off from them to go to another classroom. They dropped me off by the office before leaving me.

"Xicela. Daughter of Son Goku, sister to Son Gohan." I said to the lady in the office.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Xicela. Classroom 205, your test grades give you the option to go to the 9th grade correct?" She replied holding my information. I had tested last minute, it was a really easy test.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Okay. Here is your information, class schedule and locker number." She said handing me the three sheets of paper. "There should be a folder and pass book on your desk." she finished.

'Room 205.' I thought. '201...203...AH! 205!' I knocked on the classroom door. The teacher answered. She had long dark brown hair, deep denim eyes and a few freckles. She wore a black sweater over top a white blouse and tight white jeans. She looked young for a teacher.

"Welcome to room 205. You must be our new student,Xicela right?" The teacher explained.

"Right." I concluded.

"Good. I saw your testing scores, they want you to go to the 9th grade classes after the trip. Do you mind sitting on the fair right next to Harley, Katanya, and Blade. Those three are the ones waiting to go to the 9th grade class." She explained.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I said walking in and sitting behind a girl with long brown hair with hot pink tips, pretty brown eyes, and about twenty freckles (ten for each cheek). She wore a pink shirt, and black jeans.

"Hey, I'm Harley." I sat next to said. She had brown hair, green eyes, and about ten freckles scattered all over. She wore a black shirt that read 'If I'm happy around you, you must be pretty special to me.' and blue jeans. "That's Blade." She said pointing at a boy with black hair with a big spike that looked like well, a blade. He had pretty deep blue eyes, cool black hair that stuck up to form a blade, and plenty of freckles. He wore a plain black shirt and a pair of black jeans. 'He was cute.' I thought.

"And that is Katanya." She said pointing at the girl in front of me. "She's really cool." Harley finished.

"Harley, shut up!" Blade turned around to tell Harley.

"Sorry, Mr. Grumpy Grouch." She replied laughing.

"I'm not grumpy. I'm trying to pay attention." He replied.

"Then stop being rude and say 'hi' to your new classmate." She replied.

"Hi." He said not caring.

"Hi." I said just as plain.

"Now can you guys please shut up?" He asked calmly.

"I can, I don't know about Harley." I laughed and so did he.

* * *

Soon after about an hour of introduction and procedures we left for Capsule Corp. Where I would get to see Bulma and the two Trunks. I sat with Harley on the bus. Katanya and Blade sat next to us in the very back. Blade was on the outside.

"Are they a couple or something." I whisper asked Harley.

"No, just friends." She answered. Then Gohan, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa boarded on the bus. The in front of us where empty. So they sat there. Gohan sat with Erasa, and Videl sat with Sharpener. Gohan turned around to see me and Harley, Katanya, and Blade.

"I see you made some friends." Gohan said smiling.

"Yeah, this is Harley, that's Blade, and that's Katanya." I said pointing them all out.

"Aren't you the ones that are supposed to join the 9th grade after the trip?" Videl asked.

"Yeah." Harley answered.

"Only four of you?" Erasa added.

"Mm-hmm." Harley agreed with a nod.

"That's not very many." Erasa and Videl agreed.


	4. Capsule Corp

Soon enough the buses rolled into the parking lot of Capsule Corp. The buses unloaded and I stood there with Gohan and his friends and my friends. Soon a voice came over the intercom. It was Trunks.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp, you have five seconds to vacate the premises, before I vacate you myself. 1..." ten students ran and hid. "2..." more students ran. "3..." a few more. Me, Gohan, and Videl stood there laughing. Harley had run off somewhere with Sharpener and Erasa dragged Katanya off somewhere.

"TRUNKS! How many times have I told you not to play with that!" Bulma scowled him. "Okay, students. Please enter." the doors then opened allowing us to enter. Sooner or later everyone that ran off came back and entered the building.

"Sorry students, that was my son." Bulma said walking into the room. All the boys both eighth and ninth gazed mouth open, even Sharpener. "Gohan? Xicela?" Bulma said recognizing us.

"Hey Bulma!" I said walking up to her to give her a hug. She gave me a great big hug.

"Gohan, if I had known it was your class coming I would've done something special." She said walking over to Gohan.

"You know him and Xicela?" Sharpener asked confused.

"Yeah, their family is close with mine." She replied. "Okay, let's start the tour. Follow me!" Bulma called. We walked up and down the stairs. We saw the recipients desk. The main office where Trunks was sitting feet probed up on the desk;snoozing.

Sharpener walked by the door and said "He's supposed to be running this place? Looks like someone should wake him up." He then banged his fist on the door, loudly.

Bulma, Gohan, and I snickered as Trunks woke up. He flung open the door.

Trunks came out into the hall, and confront him. "Who's the moron that was banging on my door?!"

Everyone pointed at Sharpener.

"Did your mother ever teach you any manners?!"

"..."

"Trunks. Your making a scene." Bulma whispered in her son's ear. He quickly regained his composer and dropped the issue.

Sharpener didn't say anything else while we were on that floor, mostly because Trunks and Gohan and I were talking and walking along. We reached the end of the hallway. It was around noon, we had traveled two- three flours in two hours.

* * *

"Alright. I will now lead you back to the lounge so you can eat. Then Gohan and Xicela will take you into the Gravity Room."Bulma said creating a path through out the students to get to the back. She then saw Trunks. They had a conversation about the Gravity Room and how Trunks should come in with me and Gohan.

"My son Trunks, will be joining Xicela and Gohan in the tour of the Gravity Room." Bulma concluded. There was nothing changing her mind now. Some of the students seemed excited.

It shocked me to see Katanya so excited to go in. _'I wonder what she's thinking. Is she thinking about Trunks or Gohan or just the plain awesomeness of the Gravity Room?'_ I thought.

Bulma did as she said and lead us back to the lounge to eat. We had a one hour and thirty minute lunch break.

* * *

Me and Gohan finished eating and we snuck out of the lounge to go to the Gravity Room. There had been plenty of explosions and crashes going on in there. That meant Vegeta was in there using it.

Gohan knocked on the door. Vegeta answered the door, covered in sweat and cuts.

"What do you want, brat?" Vegeta asked standing there.

"Do you mind if me, Xicela, and Trunks come in for after lunch training?" Gohan asked.

"Do I have to leave?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I was hoping to spar with you. So Xicela could spar with Trunks." Gohan explained.

"Alright, I finally get to see what the girl can do." Vegeta admitted.

"Aww. I won't disappoint, Vegeta." I said stepping out from behind Gohan. Vegeta's mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"She was here the whole time?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

"Well, Xicela. You had me fooled. Now hurry up and get in here." He said, letting us walk in. I wobbled when I entered.

"Whoa, easy Xicela." Gohan said, grabbing my arm.

"What is the gravity multiplied by in here right now?" I asked Vegeta.

"About 1000. Your doing good for a first timer." He replied.

"Well, do you mind turning it down? I don't want to fall on my face." I asked nicely.

He grunted and said "fine." Trunks walked in later. And me and him started to spar. He went super saiyan so, I did the same.

"That all you got?" Trunks called over his ki blast.

"Your kidding right?" I said deflecting it.

I then charged at him using the Afterimage Technique. He swung at the first image, allowing me to hit him. He proceeded to use his Burning Attack against me. It landed and formed a circle so I couldn't get out. To Trunks' surprise I teleported out of his flaming circle, and landed right in front of him. He tried to punch me but I ducked and performed a swift sweep kick causing him to hit the floor.

"Xicela, let's go." Gohan said grabbing my arm. "We need to get changed back into our school clothes." He said dragging me out the door.

"Gohan, what about the fire?" Trunks asked.

"I got this!" I said. I held up my hand and a ball of water formed in front of it. I shot it at the fire, and put it out.

"What was that?" Gohan asked surprised.

"That's my signature attack, Hydro-beam." I explained.

"It's cool." Gohan complimented me.

"Thanks." I said accepting the compliment. "It comes in handy sometimes."

"Hey, why didn't you use that when you were inclosed in there then?" Trunks asked heading to the bathroom to change.

"I don't know." I said. "I guess it would be more fun to show off."

"Xicela, you don't have time for the explanation. You have ten minutes to take a shower and get changed." Gohan exclaimed. So, I rushed to the girl's bathroom and Gohan and Trunks raced for the boy's bathroom. I took my shower, got dried off and changed.

I finished brushing my hair and stuffed everything into my bag, and walked out to see a curious Videl.

"Where were you?" She asked me.

"Me? I was talking with Bulma." I lied. _'Why does she care where I was? This must be the girl Gohan was talking about. Always wanting information.' _I thought.

"Really? Where's Gohan?" She asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" I pressed.

"I just wanna know, okay?" She replied nervously. _'What's up with her? She disappears for an hour with her brother and that Trunks boy. Am I not supposed to be worried?'_

"He's in the bathroom. Showering." I answered her persistent questions, walking and standing next to the boy's bathroom.

"Are you waiting for him?" She asked.

"No, I'm waiting for the other guy that walked in with him." I replied.

"Oh." She said. Then Gohan and Trunks walked out of the bathroom. Clean and dressed in casual clothing.

"Hey Trunks." I said grabbing his hand and running down the hall.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked running down the hall behind me.

"The lounge. Remember your going back into the Gravity Room. For that tour." I said.

"Oh yeah." He exclaimed.

"Oh no!" I yelled and stopped running. When I stopped, Trunks ran into the back of me. "We forgot to turn the gravity back down to zero!" I exclaimed.

"I can't get down there fast enough. Can you?" He asked me.

"Yeah I can." I said starting to teleport. Right before I did, someone touched my shoulder and was teleported with me and I heard Trunks say, "No! Don't touch her!" before he could stop the person touching me, we were gone. When I got there I quickly ran in the Gravity Room. Vegeta had turned it back to 1000XG, but I just ran straight through, knowing my goal I set the gravity back down to zero. I didn't see Vegeta in there with me until he went totally wild.

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE GRAVITY SETTINGS?!" He screamed at me.

"Bulma asked me too." I responded, it was a lie either way.

"Tch, that dumb woman." He muttered. I shrugged it off. I left and he turned it back up to 1000XG. I had expected that from Vegeta, so I quietly walked out of the Gravity Room to see Blade lying face down on the floor.

"Blade? Blade? Are you okay?" I asked frantically. He was the one that touched my shoulder when I was teleporting._ 'Why would he be looking for me? Did a teacher send him? Is he angry that I was talking to Trunks and Gohan? To many possible combinations. Trunks is my friend, I don't have any other interest in him. Yeah, he's good looking, he's sweet, and gentle and smart. Everything a girl would want. Gohan is my brother, he shouldn't worry to much.' _I thought to myself, while I was knelt down beside Blade.

He groaned and moaned trying to sit himself up.

"Don't do that on your own." I said helping him sit up. When he was sitting up, he had his head hanging. "Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said assertively. Trunks and Gohan were running toward us, when a field came up and they couldn't get through. Blade was holding up his hand, he was the one causing the force field.

"Don't come near her." He barked pulling me behind him. I sensed negative ki, I wondered if he sensed it too.

"Xicela! Tell him to let me in!" Gohan screamed hitting the force field with his fists.

"Why are you holding her in there with you? Let her out, now!" Trunks demanded doing the same as Gohan.

"So she's safe." He barked.

"Alright. I can't take this." I muttered. I put a hand to his back. "Let me out. Now."

"Why? Can't you feel that energy?" He asked me.

"I feel it, but it's not them. Gohan is my brother and Trunks is one of my bestfriends." I told him. At this point Gohan and Trunks had become super saiyans and where waiting patiently for Blade to put down the force field so they could spring into action.

He put down the force field. At that very moment Vegeta was walking out of the Gravity Room.

"Which one of you put up the force field!?" He barked for an answer. Blade let go of my arm and I stepped next to Gohan.

_'This isn't the energy I felt earlier. But that energy it just wasn't normal...' Blade thought._

"I did." Blade said assertively. Vegeta looked at the boy. He looked agitated with Blade. An inner war on what to do. If he should hit him or brush it off. Sooner or later he made his choice.

Vegeta swung a hand at Blade. Blade deflected Vegeta's blast. The blast hit me and I the blow, head on.

When Vegeta hit me, by accident, I scatted back to the hallway wall and hit it hard.

"Xicela!" Gohan screamed. I was surprised no one had heard all this screaming. Gohan rushed over to my side.

"Xicela? Didn't they teach you how to deflect and block?" Vegeta asked me.

"Yes, they did. What do you expect me to do when a ki blast is hurtling at me at the speed of light?!" I said trying to stand up. "Ah!" I sank back down in pain. Trunks had run over to my side by this point.

"Don't move, I'll get Bulma!" Gohan said running to her office. He used the P.A. system to reach her. "Paging Bulma to hallway 9. Please hurry!" his frantic voice echoed throughout the halls.

Bulma came running to the hallway. It wasn't too often people used it to page her, so in her mind it must have been urgent.

"Xicela, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Vegeta accidentally hit her." Trunks explained.

"Accidentally? What do you mean, Trunks?" She asked.

"This boy put up a force field and when Vegeta came out of the Gravity Room, the boy used an assertive tone towards Vegeta, and Vegeta went to hit him with a ki blast and he missed and the blast hit Xicela head on." Trunks explained.

"Why didn't you move?" She asked me.

"Well, the blast was hurtling at me at light speed." I said weakly. I heard Vegeta yelling at Blade in another section of the hallway.

"How dare you! You insolent fool! How dare you move, you deserved that blast! Your a disgrace! A true warrior would take a hit for someone, not move away like a little sissy! The worst part is you locked her in a force field with you, wait till her mother and father hear of this! You had the nerve, to trap her away from her brother and Trunks, how dare you! You fool!" Vegeta screamed and continued on.

The gravity of GR was still at 1000XG and I would have to turn it down before the class came into the room.

Blade couldn't even come up with a straight answer for Vegeta, which made him angrier. The only thing he managed to say was

"I guess you didn't feel that energy. My dad always said the Prince was a fool." he managed a small laugh afterwards.

_'What is this fool talking about? Could I not sense it through the Gravity Room's walls? Who is this boys father? How does he already know about us?!" _Vegeta asked himself.

_'That's right Vegeta. Tell him what for." _I thought angrily. I agreed with Vegeta. He did deserve that blast. _'But what does he know about Vegeta being a prince?'_

"Trunks get the first aid kit!" She ordered. Believe it or not, Bulma was good in these situations. Trunks got up and rushed down the hall and back.

"Here." He said handing it to her.

"Go tell the students they'll have to wait a little longer, okay?" She said.

"Okay." Trunks took off. He rounded a corner and saw Videl standing there. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowed to walking down the hall.

* * *

**~Trunks' Perspective.~**

"Hey!" Videl yelled and grabbed my arm. She then looked up at me. _'Whoa, he's buff! I wonder if he's the one training Gohan.' _She thought.

"Look I don't have time for this." I said pulling my arm away and starting to run off. She grabbed my arm again.

"Where's Gohan?" She asked me.

_'Why does this girl wanna know where Gohan is? Is she stalking him or something, digging for information on him.'_ I thought.

"I don't know." I said not even looking at her, then I started walking until I couldn't see her and she couldn't see me.

I started running again, I had to get there soon, or they would start randomly walking around the building. I calmed from a run to a steady walk, I could see the room. I stood at the door way and they all looked at me. I walked over to a teacher and told him what mom told me to say.

"So do you think you can do that?" I asked him.

"Yes. But we'll have to call the school tell them we'll be arriving there later in the day." He said.

"Thank you." I said turning around to go back to the incident. This time I took the short way, so I wouldn't run into anyone. I saw dad and that Blade kid in the hallway. Dad was letting him have it, while he lied there moaning with pain. I think dad may have thrown a few punches.

Dad then walked up to me.

"I'm gonna go set up some barriers so no one can get in this hallway." Vegeta said pushing out everyone in the hallway.

"HEY! Let me go!" Videl screamed. Vegeta ignored her and put her in the lounge. The others were put in their offices. He then came back around inclosing the hallway entrances.

"Now, what to do about this fool?" He asked Bulma, pointing at the Gravity Room and smirking evilly.

"Vegeta! That's a far to evil punishment." She yelled. He looked at her and went to start an argument but didn't and hmphed. Blade was crawling down the hallway. Me and Gohan glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gohan yelled at him.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?!" I added, still glaring. _'What the hell was wrong with this boy? First, he locks Xicela in a force field, then he lets her take a hit for him?! What the hell!' _I thought.

The boy got up, brushed himself off and walked down the hall like nothing happened. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Hey don't walk away from me!" I screamed. He continued to walk as I chased after him. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but if you ever lock Xicela in force field with you again-" I began to warn before he cut me off.

"Look, I didn't know! I was just trying to help." Blade explained.

"If it happens again you won't deal with Gohan or Xicela. You'll be dealing with me and her father." I warned. I wondered if he had seen me and Gohan as super saiyans. We aren't supposed to let people see us transform. I think he was still talking to Xicela.

* * *

"Trunks? Y'all right?" Xicela asked me.

"Hmm. Yeah, I'm fine." I responded to her. I walked over and knelt down beside her, and put her bangs behind her ear and picked up her head. "He won't hurt you again. I promise." I said in a gentle tone and looking her in the eyes. They were sky blue and sparkling.

"You don't have to." She said to me. It kind of shocked me that she would say that.

"I do have to. I'll be transferring into the ninth grade today. So, I'm going back with you." I told her. She was shocked, but looked happy.

"Looks like a force to be reckoned with." She laughed and I did too.

"Yeah. I heard your transferring into ninth grade classes too." I said.

"Yeah." She told me.

"Gohan's classes?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Okay. Looks like will be seeing a lot more of each other." I laughed. "You seem to be doing okay now. Wanna try and stand?" I asked her, offering my hand to her.

"Yes." She said talking my hand. I helped her up, she was still weak but she could stand okay. She still needed help walking around.

* * *

**~Back to Xicela's perspective~**

"Gohan, Bulma, Trunks. I'm okay now. See?" I said standing up perfectly fine. Blade

"How?" Trunks asked.

"I have this ability called Healing Charm. It allows me to either heal myself or someone else." I said smiling. Bulma was shocked.

"Why didn't you use it before?" She asked calmly.

"Well, it's a really weird ability. I can't really control it. It just comes when I need it. I need to master it, so I can use it better." I explained to them.

"Well, there's always gonna be time to master it. Just means your gonna have to put more hours into training." Gohan told me. I agreed with him.

"I can probably teach it to you guys." I told them. They looked shocked.

"You can really do that?" Trunks asked me.

"Well yeah. I can do a lot of things." I said. "But learning Healing Charm, my nurse Jaie taught me that."

"Was she a fighter before she became a nurse?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. I never asked. All I could ever infer was that she was in the planets army fleets." I told him.

"We better hurry, the students must be anxiously waiting." Trunks remarked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said running ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gohan and Trunks called running behind me.

* * *

I walked into the lounge. Everyone stared at me as the two older boys appeared behind me trying to catch their breath.

"Sup?" I said walking in. Gohan and Trunks were still at the door, still trying to catch their breath. I turned around.

"You guys need a senzu bean or something?" I whisper asked them. They laughed.

"No, no. Where good." They whispered in response. They stood up straight and tall.

"If you would all follow us to the Gravity Room." I said as Blade glared at Gohan and Trunks. _'Geez, what's his deal?' _I thought. He whispered something to one of the boys in our class, I think his name was Max. But I was walking with Gohan and Trunks, so I didn't really care what Blade had said because I remembered Trunks' promise.

"Alright," I said meeting Bulma at the door. She then knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want, woman?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta!" She scowled. "These students would like to see inside the Gravity Room."

"Hmph. Why should I care? These weaklings wouldn't be able to handle 2XG." Vegeta retorted. Then he spotted Blade. "But, I wanna watch and see what happens."

"Why? I bet you can't handle 2XG." Sharpener remarked. This angered Vegeta.

"Alright. I'll go in and we'll see who lasts longer." Vegeta challenged.

"Alright. Your on." Sharpener replied. I opened the Gravity Room door. Trunks and Gohan walked in. They put the gravity back to normal and walked out.

"Alright, who wants to go in?" Gohan asked. The ninth graders that raised their hands are: Videl and Sharpener. There was another boy too, but I don't know his name. The eighth graders that raised their hands are: Katanya, Blade, and a few of Blade's friends. Gohan let them go in. "If at any point you want to exit, I will turn the machine off and let you out." Gohan told them.

"Alright, turn the machine on." Sharpener said. He really wanted to go in. What he didn't know is that Vegeta used that machine 24/7.

"Alright, I'm turning it up to 2xG!" Gohan called. When he put the numbers in. Five people fell and couldn't get up. One of those people was Sharpener.

"Gohan... man... how are you still standing?" He asked trying to get up.

Gohan blankly stared before answering. "I've been training in here for years."

"Xicela." Trunks whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Are you sure that Katanya and Blade, are human?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm not positive that Blade is human. But Katanya is human. She just trains a lot." I responded. "You gotta remember I just did start school today."

_'That Katanya girl...she's not human. The way she's standing like it didn't even phase her...'_ Trunks thought.

"Who wants to leave?" Gohan asked. He got five groans all saying 'yes.' He turned off the machine and they left. Vegeta called out to Sharpener "Looks like I win."

"I'm gonna turn it up to 3xG." Gohan warned. "Are you ready?" They nodded yes. He turned it up and they all three fell, Videl and Katanya struggled to get up. Blade tried to stand up to he could only get on to his knees he couldn't fully stand. "I'm turning the machine off. So you can leave." Gohan did as he said he would and turned the machine off. The three remaining students got up and left the room.

Blade was walking towards Gohan and me. He wanted to say something to her, something important. It was all over his face.

"Great. What does he want?" Gohan muttered.


	5. Capsule Corp (Part 2)

For all of you wondering Trunks is 16, that's why he's going into the ninth grade.

* * *

Blade drew closer to me and Gohan. He was gonna tell us something important. "Look, Gohan. I'm sorry about what I did to your sister."

"I don't know why your telling me. You should be apologizing to Xicela." He said looking at me.

"Well, Xicela. The reason I trapped you in that force field with me is because of that energy source. It wasn't normal, to be honest it scared me." Blade admitted.

"It's okay. I understand." I said forgiving him.

* * *

Later, I was walking down the hall in Capsule Corp, when I bumped into Trunks. I was shorter than him so here I am walking into a guys stomach. I quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." I exclaimed backing away. He looked down at me.

"It's okay. It was my fault." He said looking me in the eyes. _'Trunks..I want to tell you what just happened, but I'm afraid.' _I thought.

"Hey, Xicela?" He said still looking at me. We locked eyes. I think I blushed.

"Yeah, Trunks?" I responded.

"You mind if I come over tonight and train with you?" He asked.

"Yeah. To be honest I could use more company." I admitted. He laughed.

"I'll be there." He said.

"One more thing, Trunks." I said grabbing his arm. _'Man, this boy is buff. Talk about strong.'_ I thought.

"Yeah?" He said looking at me.

"Umm.. Blade confronted me.." I saw the anger in Trunks' eyes grow. "He apologized for what he did and he said he did it because he sensed an evil energy." I finished.

"Was Gohan there with you?" He growled, no longer looking at me.

"Yeah... For some reason he told Gohan sorry first." I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I don't know. It didn't make any sense to me or Gohan." I told him, starting to walk off.

"Wait." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward him. "I'm going to keep that promise, about protecting you from him." He looked into my sky blue eyes with his. The gentle tone he used, it was perfect.

I stuttered. "O-okay." I said walking away. He grabbed my arm again.

"Where do you think your going without me?" He asked walking with me.

"I guess, nowhere." I said laughing with Trunks.

* * *

The teachers started loading the students on the buses. Bulma had talked to the teacher and they agreed Trunks could join in the school. He would be following Gohan and me to class. When we loaded on the bus, I sat in the back with Trunks and Harley. It was one of the seats where you could fit five people in the back at once. Trunks sat by the window and I sat next to him.

"Hey, that your boyfriend?" Harley asked me. Trunks looked at her like she was crazy. I slapped her.

"Harley get a hold of yourself." I said aloud.

"Look, he looks like a nice guy. Keep a good hold of this one." She whispered.

"He's just a friend." I whispered back.

"Uh-huh. Are you just saying this because Gohan is sitting in front of you?" She whispered.

"No." I lied. _'Harley, please shut up. I really like him and he acts like he likes me. But your gonna ruin it with all your babbling.' _I thought to myself silently. By this point Gohan had turned around and asked Erasa to switch places with him. So she did.

"Xicela." he whisper called.

"Yeah, Gohan?" I whispered back. Trunks stiffened. "You okay, Trunks?"

"Yeah." He said. _'No, I'm not okay.I'm terrified. I'm sitting next to my mentor from the future's sister. She can't go out with me and I really like her. I wish I could stay in this time, why'd she have to come now? Will she be apart of my future?' _He thought to himself.

"Look, Trunks." Gohan said sniffing the air. "I know you like my sister." He whispered.

"Yeah, as a friend." Trunks lied.

"No, more than that. I can _smell _it coming off of you." Gohan whispered in persistence. "It's okay."

"Really?" Trunks asked Gohan a little to loud.

"Really what?" I asked them. They both looked at me shocked.

"Nothing. Go back to talking with your friend." Gohan said.

"Ok..." I responded and swiftly turned to my side to talk with Harley.

"Look, she told me your coming over to spar with her. I can watch from the sidelines if you want?" He asked Trunks in a hushed tone.

"You'd do that for me?" Trunks asked in a quieter tone.

"Yeah man. Just promise me something. You won't hurt her." He told Trunks in the same tone as before.

"I promise." Trunks said in the same tone as Gohan.

* * *

**_~Trunks Perspective~_**

The buses started to load up. The teachers called the school telling them to call the parents to come pick up there children. When we arrived at the school we saw a 13 year old boy walking into the school with his mother. I looked at the boy and was shocked to see the boy.

"You know that boy?" Xicela asked me.

"No, no. He just looks like someone I know." I said looking into her beautiful sky blue eyes. They were shimmering like a thousand crystals.

"Oh okay." She said with a happy smile. I loved it when she smiled, it was gorgeous.

"So, you gonna go home and spar?" I asked her.

"Yeah, come on let's go." She said grabbing my arm then looking up at me. "Wow, Trunks! Your really buff. Don't hold back on me, full strength!" She gushed.

"Uh.. sure thing." It shocked me she didn't want me to hold back.

"*Giggles* Are you shocked?" She asked me.

"A little. Your a new student. Why are you testing your limits?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Well, Dad told me you can get stronger by testing your limits. I wanna see if it's true." She said with a confident smile.

"Your definitively like your father and your brother." I teased.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, yeah. In my eyes it is. They're both really strong and brave, and they like to push their limits like you, so what I guess I'm saying is it is a good thing." I said.

"Really?" She asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah. I wouldn't lie to you." I said looking at her. Me and her walked off the bus. She was the last one off.

"So, your coming with us right now?" She asked me.

"Uh.. Yeah." I said looking at her.

"And Vegeta is okay with this?" She said looking up at me.

"Well, I asked my mom. She said it was okay." Trunks said.

"That's awesome." She said excitedly.

"I know right." I said laughing. We were both laughing. Then some guy tackled me.

"Trunks, Trunks!" The little boy yelled. Xicela helped the boy up.

"Ta-Tarble!" I said shocked to see him.

"Yep! I've decided to stay on Earth." The 13 year old said excitedly.

"You found a family to take you in?" I asked him.

"No, Bulma said I could stay." He admitted.

"How does Vegeta feel about that?" I asked.

"He doesn't know yet." Tarble laughed.

"Well, you should go finish registration. Me, Gohan, and Xicela are going to go spar." I said walking off with Gohan and Xicela.

"Spar? Can I come?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure. You can spar with Gohan." Xicela told him. "But he won't go easy on you." She warned.

"Alright lets go." Tarble said excitedly. He was hype, he wanted to fight. We then flew to the training site.

* * *

_**~Xicela Perspective~**_

Me,Trunks,Gohan, and Tarble flew to the training site together in a cluster. We all landed in unison.

"Alright. Lets go!" I said changing from base form to Super Saiyan form.

"Don't you wanna change clothes?" Gohan asked laughing.

"Ahaha. Be right back.." I said teleporting to where my bag was and teleporting back in my gi. It had a black undershirt, an orange over-shirt with my dad's sign on the front and on the back, and blue pants. The same style as my dad's just in blue.

"Now lets go." I said just as excited as before.

"Alright." Gohan walked over towards Tarble. Trunks walked towards me and transformed up to three times he went from base form to Ultimate Super Saiyan. Tarble looked shocked at Gohan and Trunks. Gohan had only gone up to Super Saiyan form. Trunks was gonna give me what I had asked for. I told him not to hold back, and he wasn't.

Trunks walked over to me. "Alright. Lets spar." He said tightening his boots while looking up at me.

"Alright." I said confidently.


	6. Sparring Match

Trunks removed the chest cover, leaving him in the blue body suit.

"Not gonna wear the chest cover?" I asked him.

"Nope, not today." He called.

"Fine by me!" I responded. I got into my father's fighting stance. Trunks immediately got into his fighting stance. Tarble and Gohan had already begun sparring. The little boy was extremely smaller than Gohan, but he had plenty of fight and energy in him. Gohan seemed to take it easier on him.

He lunged forward, to be honest he could've blind sided me if I wasn't ready to spar. I quickly dodged.

"Your gonna have to do better than that!" I called not facing him.

"Oh, that was just the beginning." He said standing in front of me.

"Obviously." I said with a quick kick to his left leg. "But, don't let your guard down." I smirked. He fell to the ground.

"That's a nice tip. You should take your own advice." He said lunging. He had hold of my shoulders, with a tight grip. I felt a burn on my left shoulder. _'What are you up to?' _I thought.

"Alright you've got me. But both your hands are full." I said grabbing his shoulders and pushing myself up. I used his shoulders as leverage to deliver an effective kick to the chest. Sending him flying backwards. I landed on the ground on both feet.

"You're good." He said wiping his mouth. "But, you've gotta lot to learn." He smirked and stood up. With one quick movement I was face down on the ground.

"Wow, that was 'shocking'." I laughed picking myself up. He laughed.

"Really? I thought it was 'scorching'." He recalled, preforming a Burning Attack.

"Whoa!" I said dodging as the attack flew next to me and hit Gohan instead.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Gohan screamed marching over. "I thought you two were supposed to be sparring! Not clowning around!"

"I was just doing what Piccolo taught you to do: 'Dodge'." I said nonchalantly. Gohan blinked a couple times over.

"Just be careful, Trunks. I don't want the next blast to hit Tarble." Gohan said walking over towards his sparring partner.

"Okay." Trunks agreed. "Let's get back to it." He finished facing me.

"Right." I said throwing a Night Flame. Night Flame is my personal favorite attack. It glows midnight black and in the center illuminates a reddish orange color.

Trunks moaned in agony as the blast hit him in the stomach. "What the hell was that?" He panted trying to get up.

"That's one of my personal attacks. Night Flame." I explained to him. The puzzled look he gave me expressed he didn't get it. "Jaie taught it to me. She learned it from her mentors. She wouldn't tell me who they are, so I don't know it's exact origin." I finished. By the time I finished the explanation, Trunks was still lying on the ground. I rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He groaned trying to get up. I held him up using my knee.

"Gohan!" I called.

"What the hell happened to Trunks?!" Gohan yelled.

"Well, I kinda, sorta, performed my most powerful attack, and it kinda, sorta, really hurt him.." I stuttered.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought senzu beans." Tarble spoke up. He kneed down and popped a senzu bean in his mouth.

"I'm good." He said sitting up quickly. "That attack, what was it called again?" He asked. Gohan and Tarble started to walk off, to keep sparring and that's what they did. Trunks stood up.

"Night Flame." I told him. I walked back to where I was standing. He wanted to continue sparring.

"It doesn't sound like a Namekian technique. Sounds more around the lines of the Kai's. You should ask Gohan after our sparring is over. " He said doing his famous Brave Cannon attack. I deflected his attack back at him. He batted it away towards the forest knocking down more than twenty trees.

"That's the best you got? If so your gonna need a lot more to beat me." I called.

"Hey, Xicela." Tarble called out. "I gotta jet. It's getting late, Bulma's gonna worry if I'm not back soon." He said flying off.

"I wonder how he got so young. I remember when he came to visit years ago. But he was so much older, now he's so young." Gohan questioned out loud.

"Huh?" I looked to Gohan.

"Yeah, Tarble was much older. Now he's 13 again, doesn't make much sense to me. I wonder if something happened on his planet." Gohan stated.

"Well, where's his planet?" I asked him.

"He lives with his wife, Gure on her home planet. Maybe they were invaded by another race." Gohan told us.

"We should ask him. " Trunks finally spoke.

"Yeah. If anyone can explain this, he can." I concluded. We decided we would go to Capsule Corp tomorrow after school.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Dad! I don't wanna!" Goten screamed as Chi-Chi shushed him while she was talking over the phone with the school.

"Goten be quiet." Chi-Chi told him.

"Chi-Chi maybe your going to fast with his education." Goku tried.

"For the last time, Goku. Your son is going to school with his older brother and sister. No 'if, and, or, buts' about it." She concluded sternly. Me and Gohan walked in a minute later.

"What the?" Gohan asked. The place was a mess clothes and plates everywhere. Me and Gohan started picking up the clothes and putting them in the wash. Then, we picked up the plates and set them in the sink.

'Thank you.' Chi-Chi mouthed. We waved 'No problem.'

"What's going on? Why was it such a mess?" I asked my dad. He was leaning against the wall.

"Chi-Chi's enrolling Goten into the middle school." He explained to us.

"What?! Goten hasn't had any school experience. He's not studied not like Gohan. He's not ready for that!" I exclaimed.

"I know I know. But, Chi-Chi has her mind set and there's no changing it now." He sighed.

"Well Gohan. Looks like were gonna have more company tomorrow." I sighed.

"Well, Goten isn't the dumbest. He's smart, he'd just rather do martial arts." Gohan spoke up.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Gohan, you've been tutoring Goten." I said.

"Yeah, what was I supposed to do? He was always hanging over my shoulder asking 'What ya doing, Gohan?' or 'When are we gonna spar, Gohan?'" Gohan said.

"Sounds annoying." I responded.

"She's sending him to your school. He'll be in the seventh grade and I want you two to look out for him. Especially you Xicela." Goku sternly said. "I can't change Chi-Chi's mind, so why don't we just go along with it." He concluded.

"Dad are you feeling okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, Gohan. I'm fine." He said.

"I'll look out for him, I promise." I told them.

"Xicela, is school boring? Do they let you do Martial Arts?" Goten asked.

"Well, Goten. I heard tomorrow they're letting the eighth grade join the seventh grade for gym. I'll talk the teacher into letting us do martial arts for a few weeks. Sound fun?"

"Okay. I can't wait." Goten smiled.

"And guess what Goten."

"What?"

"The eighth grade will be sitting with the seventh grade."

Gohan pulled me aside and whispered "Xicela, you know damn well you have ninth grade classes."

"Gohan, I take ninth grade classes and I sit with the eighth grade for lunch and I go to my eighth grade specials. I only go to your math and English classes." I told him.

"You got lucky. So did Goten." He said.


End file.
